


Today's special.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take one tall dark Sourwolf add a pinch of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's special.

The restaurant was crowded, the waiters were run off their feet.

Derek was finding it all a bit much, he didn't mind helping Gianni out when he was in such a fix but waiting tables was not one of Derek's strong points.

He began with good intentions but people were annoying...customers were annoying...changing their minds.... asking fool questions..  
Derek had to bite his tongue once or twice and had even walked away into the kitchen when the asshole at table six had begun hassling him. He was certain Gianni would be far from impressed if he'd knocked out a paying customer.

Fredo had talked to him in the kitchen.

"We've all felt like that D... plenty of times... but we count to ten or sometimes twenty and think well at least I'm not you, you asshole then we get on with the job. And smile, smile, smile..."

Derek laughed and after counting to a hundred a couple of times and drinking an excellent cup of coffee he had calmed down enough to go back out.

"See D, we'll make a waiter of you yet."

"Not on your life, I don't mind helping you out, but you can take friendship too far..."

He smiled and hugged Gianni to him.

The door opened to admit a small group of young people, two girls and two boys. seeing who one of the boys was Gianni looked at Derek...” How about I take this next lot, you go have a break."

Derek looked at the newcomers with interest, who had Gianni seen?

His eyes went dark as he recognised Stiles with Scott and two girls.

He frowned at Gianni.” It’s fine I’ll do it.”

Gianni was the only one who knew about Derek’s feelings for Stiles, fuck even Derek wasn’t exactly sure what they were.  
He had spent the past year alternatively wanting to strangle him or kiss him senseless.

 

Stiles recognised Gianni across the room, fuck, could this evening get any worse?

He had agreed to go have a meal with Scott and Allison and when he had gone to pick them up Allison had had her friend with her.  
She had set Stiles up on a blind date.  
It wasn’t that Mai, wasn’t pretty and he was sure she was a nice girl but small perky blondes were not really Stiles taste.  
He ran more to tall, dark, grumpy guys, one in particular.  
Now Gianni had seen Stiles with a girl and he would tell Derek and Derek would think he wasn’t interested…fuck…

He looked across at Gianni again and groaned, really, Derek too? Had he broken like a dozen mirrors or something.

Stiles watched Derek cross to their table, fuck he looked hot, and grumpy, but then when didn’t he?

Derek said hello and asked them what they wanted to drink, he frowned as if wanting them to order alcohol so he could throw them out. 

“Water’s fine.” They all agreed.

Stiles wished for a beer or even a shot of the scotch his Dad occasionally drank. It was gonna be a long night.

Derek recited the day’s specials as they looked at the menu.  
Mai leaning in close to Stiles ear, giggling.

Stiles caught a flash of anger in Derek’s eyes as he watched them.  
Was he jealous?  
Don’t be stupid, Derek mostly looked like he wanted to kill Stiles on a day to day basis.  
He was probably annoyed that they had come to bother him at work.

Derek was trying to keep hold of his emotions.  
The girl whispering in Stiles ear had enraged his wolf.  
There was no question now that he wanted Stiles.  
It seemed however that Stiles was dating a girl.  
Derek had waited too long.

Gianni watching his friend’s misery from across the room decided to take over the table.  
He didn’t want Derek’s anger to take over.  
The poor girl might end up with a plate of carbonara on her head.  
She was a pretty girl too, just Gianni’s type.

Derek would not be persuaded however, and took the order.  
He was trying to keep himself under control but he put the plates of food down so heavily Stiles thought the plates were going to break.  
There was definitely something going on, more than Derek’s usual grouchiness.  
He watched Derek closely as Mai leaned in to giggle into his ear again and was certain he saw a red flash in Derek’s eye.  
Gianni patting his shoulder and talking to him quietly seemed to Stiles that Gianni had noticed too.

Stiles being Stiles decided to push just a little and next time Derek passed he whispered in Mai’s ear and made her laugh.

The red flash was clearer this time and Stiles felt like punching the air and shouting “Yes.”

Yes Derek was jealous. Stiles smiled to himself. Now, how to get Derek to make a move.

Stiles was too nice to flirt with Mai just to get Derek’s attention so he behaved for the rest of the evening. 

Derek, Gianni and Stiles were all grateful when the meal came to an end.

They paid the check and Stiles ran everyone home.  
He was even brave enough to tell Mai she was a very nice person but he was interested in someone else.  
She didn’t seem too upset.

He couldn’t wait to see Derek and drove to the Hale house.

He was waiting on the steps when Derek drove up after finishing work.

Derek groaned when he saw Stiles sitting there.  
He had had a long conversation with Gianni about feelings before he left and as Derek would rather have root canal than talk about feelings this had been painful enough.

The last thing he wanted now was Stiles babbling on.

All the emotion he had felt throughout the evening surged to the surface as he neared the younger boy.

The moonlight lit Stiles pale face, his eyes were bright and shining, Derek gave in to his impulses, he took Stiles face in his hands and kissed him, his lips first then his tongue slipping into Stiles wet heat, mapping his mouth bringing forth moans of pleasure. He kissed him stealing his breath and turning him boneless then as quickly as he had begun he stopped.

 

He took a step back, “Shouldn’t have done that…sorry…”

By the time Stiles recovered all he could see was an enormous black wolf bounding through the trees.

Stiles sank down onto the steps a slight smile on his bruised lips.

“Well that worked out well.”

Next day he went looking for Derek, he was nowhere to be found, maybe he was avoiding Stiles, hiding from him.

Stiles went back to the restaurant, a friendly Gianni brought him some food.

“So you and D, what’s going on?”

Stiles spilled everything to Gianni, how he had wanted Derek for ages and didn’t think he was interested, then last night he had been certain Derek was jealous, ending up with Derek and the kiss and Derek shifting.

Gianni’s eyes opened wide. “He didn’t stay to talk to you, the asshole. Look he probably wouldn’t want me to say but…if you want him…”

Stiles nodded. ”Yes I do, so tell me?”

“He has feelings for you, he has for a long time but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know how you felt and then last night the girl…well he was jealous.”

“Yeah I guessed that. It doesn’t explain the shifting though.”

“I can’t answer that you need to talk to him. Why don’t I call him to come over then you can talk. I’ll see you’re not interrupted.”

 

Derek walked through the kitchens and out into the restaurant, he was halfway across the room before he noticed Stiles perched on a table waiting for him.

“Gianni thinks we need to talk.”

“Oh Gianni does. Well what do you think? Do you think we should talk?”

“Well last night the whole not talking thing was fucking awesome, until you ran away I mean.”

“I didn’t run away.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“I mean I did run…but not…I shouldn’t have kissed you you’re seventeen years old and dating that girl.”

“Eighteen, in two weeks, but why would that matter, and Allison set me up on a blind date.  
Any more excuses? I know you want me”  
Stiles licked his lips slowly and ran his eyes down Derek’s body from top to toe.  
He stared at the front of Derek’s slacks until he got the reaction he wanted.  
He smiled cheerfully. “Dude, you so want me.”

Derek had been drawn towards him little by little without realising.  
As Stiles tongue peeped from between his lips he remembered, the taste, the feel of him under his mouth, he drew nearer.

Soon Stiles knee was brushing the front of Derek’s pants, feeling Derek getting hard he slid his knee back and forth.

“You’re trying to tease me into taking you here and now.”

“Trying? Yes. Is it working?”

“Never tease a jealous wolf.”

He bent to claim Stiles lips, Stiles slid his hands round Derek’s neck.  
They kissed and kissed until Derek tipped Styles back onto the table.  
Menu’s and condiments crashed to the floor as Stiles wrapped his legs round Derek’s waist.  
Still fully clothed they rubbed together, harder and harder they thrust together, mouths locked in place kissing, licking, tasting.

Stiles shuddered as he came, “Fuck, oh fuck Derek…how did that happen you barely even touched me.”

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles panting, “Mmm that was hot… and different. Think how much fun we’ll have when we get naked.”

“So, this wasn’t just once…we’re em what? Dating?”

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles again. “Dating it is then. I wouldn’t want you to go find another wolf to tease. You belong to me.”

He sat down on a chair and pulled Stiles into his lap. 

The door opened, “Hope you two have sorted things out.” Gianni looking at the mess and taking in the two smiling faces.

“Dudes the table, really, people gotta eat here.”


End file.
